Milagro de Navidad
by Naanis
Summary: Los milagros tardan pero llegan. [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama_

 _Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español"_

La Navidad estaba cerca y la familia de Goku lo sabía bastante bien, pues los fríos en la montaña Paoz eran bastante violentos. A pesar de que Gohan y Videl vivían en una casa aparte de la de Goku casi todas las navidades la pasaban en casa de éste, pues Gohan y Videl sólo eran dos miembros y les era un poco aburrido pasar la navidad solos en casa.

Una fría tarde Videl se encontraba en su casa adornando el árbol de navidad, sin embargo, se encontraba algo pensativa. Hacía unos pocos años que se había casado con Gohan, y durante estas fechas tenía la esperanza de darle de regalo de navidad un bebé, pero era algo que no se podía dar. Videl había estado teniendo problemas para embarazarse, y era algo que no quería comentar con su esposo por mucha confianza que le tuviera, no le diría algo como tal.

Unas cuantas navidades atrás Videl había pedido como deseo el poder tener un bebé. Su vida con Gohan no era aburrida, pero, un integrante más le daría más felicidad a la pareja, y eso era lo que ella quería. La idea de ser mamá era algo que le ilusionaba mucho, además de ser el sueño de muchas mujeres de su edad.

Aquella navidad, cerró bien los ojos y pidió su deseo: el cual era ser madre. Decían que si pensabas en la navidad y pedías un deseo llegaría un milagro, por lo que tenía esperanza en que pudiera quedar embarazada, pero ninguna de las navidades siguientes fue testigo de eso.

Por otro lado, Gohan también tenía ganas de ser padre, pero, nunca lo había comentado con ella. Eran tan felices siendo ellos dos, que, tenía la idea de que Videl no quería un hijo por el momento, así que por mucho que lo anhelara se aguantó y no dijo nada. Lo que no sabía era que ella también quería ser madre.

Esa navidad, sin saberlo, los dos pidieron el mismo deseo.

Habían transcurrido meses y meses, hasta que otra navidad llegó y nada ocurría. Gohan no pudo evitarlo más y habló con Videl a solas. Tragó saliva y tomó aire, estaba listo para decir lo que tanto deseaba, y como pudo soltó aquellas palabras. Videl soltó una pequeña risa y le dijo que lo intentarían una vez más, pues compartían el mismo deseo.

Pero nuevamente, nada sucedió.

Habló con Milk, su suegra, quizá ella sabía algo al respecto o podía ayudarla con algún consejo. Se encontraba preocupada, había perdido la fe, pero no del todo. Quería partir en llanto debido a su desesperación, su deseo era muy fuerte pero simplemente nada ocurría, a lo que Milk respondió « _Tarda, pero llega_ ».

Aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron un poco. Después de todo, puede que tuviera razón y su desesperación la estuviera invadiendo más de lo esperado.

Todos esos recuerdos pasaron por su mente y lo único que hizo fue sonreír. Tenía un buen presentimiento, algo en su interior le decía que esa navidad sería diferente de las demás.

Esa sensación la puso muy feliz. Hoy más que nunca ansiaba la navidad, pues, un mes anterior Gohan y Videl lo habrían intentado una vez más. Pero ¿esta vez resultaría?

Al llegar Gohan del trabajo lo primero que hizo fue saludar con un dulce beso a Videl y pudo notar la gran felicidad que tenía, por lo que le fue inevitable preguntar el motivo. Ella contestó y explicó detalladamente la sensación que había sentido hace unos momentos. Él sólo sonrió y le besó la frente. A pesar de todo ella no perdía sus esperanzas.

Él se acercó a la ventana y se quedó perdido observando el bello cielo repleto de estrellas. Estaba bastante feliz de ver a Videl así, al parecer le había contagiado esa felicidad.

Faltaban días para navidad, y como todos los años, éste no sería la excepción y volvería a pedir aquel deseo como la primera vez a pesar de su buen presentimiento.

La felicidad de Gohan y Videl perduró hasta el día de navidad, incluso Goku, Milk y Goten se percataron de cuán felices lucían aquel día. Milk sabía a qué se debía por lo que le sonrió a su hijo mayor y a su esposa.

Disfrutaron de una gran cena y de una navidad llena de risas y de buenos momentos, hasta que llegó el momento de pedir un deseo. Nuevamente Milk repitió las palabras de aquella navidad « _Pide un deseo, cerrando bien tus ojos, piensa en la Navidad y espera tu milagro_ ». Gohan, Videl y Milk pidieron el mismo deseo: Ser padres y Milk el ser abuela, por otra parte, Goku pidió conocer guerreros más fuertes y Goten pidió juguetes, típico de un niño de su edad.

Videl tenía el presentimiento de que esta era la navidad ideal. Nuevamente tenía la sensación de que después de tanto esperar, anhelar e intentar su deseo por fin sería realidad.

Y así fue. Un mes después de hacer la prueba de embarazo el resultado fue positivo. Desde el baño se escuchó un grito de felicidad, bajó corriendo las escaleras para darle la gran noticia a su esposo. Los dos estaban tan pero tan felices que derramaron lágrimas.

Después de tanto intentar por fin había dado frutos. Bien dijo Milk: « _Tarda, pero llega_ ».

Reunieron a sus respectivos padres para darles la grandiosa noticia. Todos estaban felices con la noticia, por lo que volvieron a hacer una reunión con los Guerreros Z para darles a saber la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia Son.

Lo que tanto anhelaban por fin se haría realidad. Quizá era un milagro, quizá no, ¿pero eso qué importaba? Tendrían un bebé y eso era lo que importaba, era el mejor regalo que pudieran recibir tanto ellos, como Goku, Milk, Goten y Mr. Satán.

Su nombre fue Pan, una bebé que nacería 9 meses después y que trajó mucha felicidad a la familia Son.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí._

 _No sabía cómo empezar mi historia ni cómo desarrollarla, espero haberlo hecho bien y que les haya gustado. También quiero darle gracias a la página de Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español por invitarme a participar en esta grandiosa actividad._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de esta corta lectura._


End file.
